


Lacrimosa

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs off flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bubblesandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesandwich/gifts).



> This was inspired by the fic that bubblesandwhich wrote. I'm not really satisfied with this but apparently, writers block is in love with me and refuses to leave my side. Hurray. 
> 
> Well, I hope you guys like this, even a little.

Tooru coughed for what seemed like the millionth time that day, his frail body doubling over as his shoulders shook violently from the pain. 

 

Beautiful and fragile flowers the shade of the sea cascades from his lips and slips through his fingers and pools on his lap. As the last few flowers falls past his lips, now in pure white, Tooru straightens his back, breathing shallowly. 

 

A few seconds pass before he leans back to the headboard of his bed and slowly reaches for the vase placed on top of his bedside table. 

 

And with a tenderness of a devoted lover, Tooru scoops up the flowers with his hands and into the vase. 

 

He puts back the vase on the table and gazes softly at it with a pained smile.

 

The vase is already half full and it’s as if there’s a tiny ocean inside it while the white flowers looks like the light reflecting on its surface. 

 

It’s so beautiful as if it’s mocking Tooru how beautiful the fruit of his suffering has become. 

 

At the thought of his pain, another violent coughing fit attacks him and Tooru doubles over again. He wraps his arms around his self as the burn in his lungs becomes more painful. 

 

Flowers starts pooling on his lap again and Tooru closes his eyes, fighting back the urge to cry. 

 

_it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts_

 

In the midst of his pain, Tooru feels a warm and gentle hand soothing his back. He turns to his side, coughing raggedly and Tooru couldn’t help but smile despite the pain as flowers after flowers pours out from his lips. 

 

“Iwa-chan.” 

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything and only continues on rubbing Tooru’s back, worry marring his face. A few moments later, the couching stops and like what he did earlier, Tooru reaches out for the vase and gently scoops up the flowers with his hands lets them fall slowly into the vase. 

 

Throughout this, Iwaizumi keeps silent and only watches with a pained expression as he sees the soft smile on Tooru’s lips.

 

After placing back the vase, Tooru turns back to Iwaizumi with a huge grin on his lips.

 

"So, what brings you to my humble abode, Iwa-chan?” Tooru asks, a hint of teasing in his voice. 

 

But Iwaizumi doesn’t answer and only stares at Tooru with a frown and Tooru is getting concerned as the seconds passes by.

 

“Iwa-cha-“

 

“Why?”

 

Torru blinks at the sudden question, unable to comprehend what Iwaizumi meant.  
“Huh?” 

 

“Earlier I…I talked with your parents,” at the mention of Tooru’s parents he couldn’t help but wince, he’s pretty sure where this conversation is heading. “They said that earlier this morning, you couldn’t breathe properly because there isn’t much space anymore and they had to use a tube to help you breath. But after that you insisted that they take the tube out, even if you had trouble breathing.” 

 

Tooru keeps silent, unable to say any reason why he chose this. 

 

“Tooru…why? Why won’t you undergo the operation?” Iwaizumi’s voice wavers and Tooru feels his heart squeeze painfully. 

 

“I…I can’t Iwa-chan...” Tooru whispers and looks away, unable to look Iwaizumi in the eyes any longer. 

 

“Then make them fall in love with you!” Rough calloused hands grasp Tooru’s shoulders and his eyes meets dark brown eyes, brimming with fear and pain. 

 

_I can’t Hajime._

 

“Is it a girl? A boy? Who is it?!” 

 

_Because you love her._

 

“You’re Oikawa Tooru! You can turn even the straightest man alive gay!”

 

_And she loves you._

 

“So make them fall in love with you!” 

 

_You’re both happy._

 

“Tooru…please…” 

 

_And I can’t destroy that._

 

“Please!” 

 

_No matter how much it hurts me._

 

They stay like that for a while, with Iwaizumi gripping his shoulders tightly, to the point that it almost hurts while he says nothing and continues on looking at Iwaizumi.

 

Iwaizumi glances towards the vase that’s half full with flowers, pain in his eyes. 

 

“Tooru…you’re going to die…”

 

Silence.

 

“I know.” 

 

He knows. He knows painfully well that in the end, the flowers will clog up his lungs and windpipe and he’ll die. But he can’t let go. He can’t throw away his feelings. Even at the price of his life. 

 

It’s funny, he thinks. 

 

That the reason why he keeps on living is also the reason why he’s dying. 

 

Oikawa Tooru really is pathetic.


End file.
